


Schatten der Vergangenheit

by SeKaYa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Elaboration on a Scene, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Chamber of Secrets, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeKaYa/pseuds/SeKaYa
Summary: Minerva McGonagall hat eine harte Zeit, als die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet wurde. Die Schatten ihrer Vergangenheit drohen sie einzuholen, doch Hilfe ist nicht weit...





	Schatten der Vergangenheit

**Author's Note:**

> Bekannte Passagen stammen direkt aus "Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens", teilweise in abgewandelter Form.

Ihr Blick war starr, ihre Miene unleserlich. _Die Kammer des Schreckens wurde geöffnet. Feinde des Erben, nehmt euch in Acht._ Nicht noch einmal. Nicht hier, nicht jetzt. Bitte nicht.

Minerva schluckte unmerklich. Kurz huschte ihr Blick zu ihrem jüngeren Kollegen – natürlich, er war völlig unbewegt. Er wusste nicht, was hier seinen Anfang hatte. Er kannte die Geschichte nicht, die Ereignisse, das Grauen...

Nicht daran denken. Ruhe bewahren. Einatmen. Ausatmen.

Lockharts Büro war eine willkommene Abwechslung, auch wenn sie das Umhergehusche in den Bildern nervös machte. Ihre Hand zuckte leicht. Schatten und Bewegungen verhießen selten etwas Gutes und die Ankündigung an der Wand sagte Unheil voraus. Unheil, dass seine kalten Klauen bereits einmal über Hogwarts hatte schweben lassen.

Kein zweites Mal, nur kein zweites Mal. Ablenkung! Was war mit Mrs. Norris?

Mit einem kurzen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln in den Schatten hinter sich – Severus' Gesichtsausdruck war irgendwie besorgniserregend, aber sie wusste, dass er nicht mehr wusste als sie, was diese Vorfälle betraf, konnte nicht mehr wissen...

"– ein Fluch, der sie umgebracht hat – vermutlich die Transmutations-Tortur –"

Minerva sah Lockhart nicht einmal an. Sie wusste, dass das kein einfacher Fluch war. Transmutations-Tortur? Ganz sicher nicht. Sie wusste nicht, was es war, aber es war etwas ganz anderes als das, für das Lockhart es hielt. Wobei, warum achtete sie überhaupt auf Lockharts Worte? Interessanter war doch wohl Mrs. Norris' Zustand. Ihre Versteinerung sagte Minerva eine ganz wichtige Sache:

Es war nicht so wie damals. Noch nicht. Aber sie hatten noch Zeit, Zeit, die damals gefehlt hatte.

Vielleicht würde es dieses Mal anders. Sie hoffte, sie betete. Nicht noch einmal dieser Schrecken, nicht noch einmal der mysteriöse Tod eines Schülers...

"Sie ist nicht tot, Argus", sagte Dumbledore.

Minerva nickte innerlich. Keine Toten. Noch nicht. Es bestand Hoffnung. Selbst eine Katze war ein Opfer zu viel und sie war wirklich froh, dass dieses Opfer nicht gebracht worden war.

Nicht, dass Filch ihre Erleichterung teilte. Er war nach wie vor vollkommen aufgelöst, ja, neben sich. Minerva wusste nicht, was sie ihm sagen sollte, um ihn zu beruhigen. Sagen, es tat ihr Leid? Sie verstand seine Gefühle? Es wären Lügen gewesen.

Natürlich tat es ihr Leid, aber nicht Leid genug, um nicht gleichzeitig erleichtert zu sein. Sie empfand nicht so stark für Mrs. Norris, dass sie es hätte verstehen können. Aber sie war sensibel genug, keine Bemerkungen zu machen, wie Lockhart es die ganze Zeit getan hatte. Wenn die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, sie hätte sich vielleicht, _vielleicht_ zu Severus gestellt und Lockharts Rausschmiss geplant. Severus hatte ihr bereits ein derartiges Angebot unterbreitet.

Minerva wusste, dass sie versuchte, sich abzulenken, aber es funktionierte nicht wirklich. Ihre Gedanken kehrten immer wieder zu der Schrift an der Wand und der versteinerten Mrs. Norris zurück. Der Schrecken saß ihr tief in den Gliedern und sie fühlte sich klamm und kalt, obwohl es eigentlich warm im Büro war. Sie spürte den Blick aus dem Schatten, den nur sie bemerkte – alle anderen hatten sich Potter zugewandt...

"Wenn ich etwas dazu sagen darf, Direktor", erklang Severus' Stimme aus dem Schatten und Minerva wusste, dass er sie anstarrte, obwohl auch er sich Potter zugewandt hatte.

Ein neuerlicher Schauer rann ihr über den Rücken. Wusste er? Von der Kammer? Von dem Schrecken? Der Toten? Wusste er, dass Minerva...?

"Potter und seine Freunde waren vielleicht nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort", fuhr Severus fort und Minerva wagte es, ihn offen anzusehen, sah das hämische Lächeln und wusste, dass er hier zwei Gespräche führte, obwohl sie nur die eine Hälfte hören konnten, "aber wir haben hier eine Reihe von verdächtigen Umständen. Warum war er überhaupt in diesem Korridor? Warum war er nicht beim Halloween-Fest?"

Minerva verbarg ihr Erstaunen. Diese Fragen... hätte sie es nicht besser gewusst, hätte sie geglaubt, dass Severus fast schon versuchte zu ermitteln, ein Motiv zu finden, irgendetwas. Natürlich war sie sich über Severus' Bekanntschaft mit einigen Auroren und Ermittlern bewusst, aber dennoch... sie hätte diese Fragen eher von Dumbledore erwartet. Außer, Severus hatte eigentlich etwas ganz anderes im Sinn.

Sie verdrängte den Gedanken, die Ahnung, der Aberglaube, der versuchte, ihr _Dinge_ in den Kopf zu setzen, Gerüchte. Severus hatte nichts mit der Schrift zu tun, sie hatte ihn beim Fest gesehen und davor... nein, es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass Severus etwas damit zu tun hatte. Er war damals nicht hier gewesen.

Die kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf wollte nicht ruhen.

"– Hunderte von Geistern –"

Minerva konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt. Sah Severus sie nicht seltsam an, unauffällig aus den Augenwinkeln? Sie fühlte sich beobachtet.

"Aber warum seid ihr hinterher nicht zum Fest gekommen? Warum seid ihr hoch in diesen Korridor?"

Severus stellte die richtigen Fragen, aber Minerva wusste, dass die richtigen Antworten ausbleiben würden: Sie wurden nicht verlangt. Ihr Kollege hatte etwas anderes im Sinn als wirklich Licht in diese Angelegenheit zu bringen, denn sie hatten bereits festgestellt, dass Potter nicht die Fähigkeiten für die Tat besaß. Und sie wussten alle, dass Potter gerne dort auftauchte, wo er nichts verloren hatte.

Vielleicht war sie zu misstrauisch.

Harrys Antwort war eine Lüge – Minerva wusste es, und Severus wusste es auch. Seine nächste Frage bewies es. Und Weasleys Antwort war noch eindeutiger eine Lüge. Etwas ging hier vor und Minerva fürchtete den Moment, an dem klar werden würde, was es war. Severus' Fragen schwirrten durch ihren Kopf. Warum? Es machte keinen Sinn und alles wurde nur noch verwirrender, noch undurchsichtiger.

Severus grinste.

"Ich denke, dass Potter nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagt", sagte er und Minerva wusste, dass er etwas vorhatte – etwas, was keinen Erfolg haben würde, denn er war dafür zu offen für einen Slytherin. "Es wäre angeraten, ihm gewisse Vergünstigungen zu entziehen, bis er bereit ist, uns die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen." Minervas Kopf schoss zu ihm herum, sie starrte, doch Severus fuhr bereits fort: "Ich persönlich meine, er sollte aus dem Quidditch-Team ausgeschlossen werden, bis er sich entschlossen hat, alle Unklarheiten zu beseitigen."

Minervas Augen verengten sich und ihre Gedanken hörten für einen Moment auf zu kreisen.

"Nun mal halblang, Severus, ich sehe keinen Grund, dem Jungen das Quidditch zu verbieten. Diese Katze hat keinen Schlag mit dem Besenstiel abbekommen. Es gibt keinerlei Beweise dafür, dass Potter etwas Unrechtes getan hat", hörte sie sich selbst sagen und war ein wenig erstaunt über ihre wiedergewonnene Schärfe und Autorität.

Dumbledore sah Potter intensiv an, aber Minervas Blick galt Severus. Irgendetwas undeutbares war dort in seinen Augen, aber ihr blieb keine Zeit, genauer darüber nachzudenken.

"Unschuldig bis zum Beweis der Schuld, Severus", sagte Dumbledore.

Wut und Zorn spiegelten sich bei Severus und Filch wieder, doch Minerva war nicht vollkommen überzeugt. Severus _kannte_ doch Dumbledore und er _wusste_ doch, dass er ohne Beweise oder gute Argumente nicht weit kommen würde. Es passte nicht.

"– einige Alraunen zu züchten. Sobald sie ihre volle Größe erreicht haben, werde ich einen Trank brauen lassen, der Mrs. Norris wieder beleben wird", sagte Dumbledore.

"Das erledige ich!", meldete sich Lockhart zu Wort. "Ich muss es schon hundertmal getan haben, ich könnte einen Alraune-Wiederbelebungstrannk im Schlaf zusammenbrauen."

Ein kurzes, innerliches Grinsen huschte über Minervas Züge. Das war wohl das schlimmst mögliche Szenario, dass Lockhart hätte heraufbeschwören können: Severus seine Kompetenz als Zaubertrankmeister absprechen. Er übte sich jedoch in großartiger Selbstbeherrschung.

"Verzeihen Sie", sagte Severus mit eiskalter Höflichkeit, "doch ich denke, ich bin der Experte für Zaubertränke an dieser Schule."

Minerva konnte nicht mit dem Finger darauf deuten, aber irgendetwas war passiert. Die vorherige Anspannung, die Angst, es würde wieder passieren, war von ihr abgefallen und einer erträglichen Besorgnis gewichen. Es war nicht gut, aber es war besser.

Sie nickte, nachdem die Schüler gegangen waren, allen Anwesenden kurz zu und ging hinaus. Bei Severus blieb sie kurz stehen und sah in diese unergründlichen Augen. Eine Minute des Schweigens verging zwischen ihnen.

Dann ging sie.

* * *

Es war ihre erste Stunde Verwandlung nach dem Halloween-Fest. Doppelstunde mit den Zweitklässlern aus Slytherin. Sie fragte sich, wieso es ausgerechnet Slytherins sein mussten. Warum nicht nur Hufflepuffs oder Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws? Sie hatte bereits von den anderen Lehrern gehört, dass die Schüler Fragen stellten. Fragen über die Schrift an der Wand, Mrs. Norris, die Kammer... Dinge, die sie lieber vergessen würde.

Ihr graute es davor, den Slytherins zu antworten.

Bei den Hufflepuffs wäre es gewesen, um eine Panik zu vermeiden. Bei den Ravenclaws aus reinem Interesse und Wissensdurst. Die Gryffindors würden aus Neugier fragen. Aber die Slytherins... ihre Intentionen waren ihr so verborgen wie die ihres Hausvorstands.

Jetzt durfte sie sich nur nichts anmerken lassen. Einfach ganz normal unterrichten.

"Dürfte ich um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten?" Die Klasse wurde prompt still. "Schön."

Minerva war erleichtert, dass die Schüler offensichtlich nicht vorhatten, den normalen Unterrichtsverlauf zu stören. Bis auf einige kleinere Unterbrechungen aufgrund von misslungenen Verwandlungen – und selbst diese waren eher amüsant als besorgniserregend – geschah nichts. Minerva begann, sich unmerklich zu entspannen.

Oder besser: Sie hätte sich entspannt, wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte. Diese Klasse war voller Slytherins und Slytherins waren in ihrem Unterricht selten so ruhig. Vielleicht war dies keine so explosive Mischung wie Severus sie hatte – Potter, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle und Longbottom in einer Klasse, die an sich schon mit Gefahren aufwartete – aber irgendetwas geschah immer. Als dies nun nicht der Fall war, wusste Minerva, dass es nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm war.

Der Sturm kam.

"Ja, Miss Greengrass?", sagte Minerva vorsichtig.

"Professor, ich habe eine Frage", sagte Daphne Greengrass – und Minerva kannte die Frage bereits. Dazu brauchte es keine hellseherischen Fähigkeiten, denn Miss Greengrass meldete sich nur äußerst selten in ihrem Unterricht. "Was hat es mit der Kammer des Schreckens auf sich?"

Minerva sah sich um, fast schon hoffend, einen Ausweg zu finden, aber dieses Mal war dort niemand, der die _richtigen_ Fragen stellte und nur falsche Antworten verlangte.

Justin Finch-Fletchley und Ernie Macmillan hatten einen neugierigen Blick. Hannah Abbott und Megan Jones saßen nur starr nebeneinander. Wayne Hopkins und Sally-Ann Perks hatten etwas wie Furcht in ihren Augen. Zacharias Smith war wie versteinert.

Und das waren nur die Hufflepuffs. Minerva wagte es kaum zur Slytherinseite des Raumes zu sehen. Aber da saßen sie: Daphne Greengrass mit diesem unerschütterlichen Blick, Blaise Zabini und Theodore Nott mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck, Tracey Davis, Pansy Parkinson und Millicent Bulstrode ohne zu blinzeln, Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle ohne nennenswerte Attribute und Draco Malfoy... Draco Malfoy starrte sie voller Misstrauen an.

Minerva seufzte unmerklich. "Also, bitte. Nun... Sie alle wissen natürlich, wie Hogwarts gegründet wurde..." Sie versuchte, die richtigen Worte zu finden. "Vor über tausend Jahren, von den vier größten Magiern jener Zeit." Sie sah in die Runde, aber es kam kein Entkommen mehr. "Diese waren Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw und Salazar Slytherin. Nun, drei der vier Gründer arbeiteten Hand in Hand, friedlich und voller Eintracht. Der vierte..." Sie pausierte, um Worte zu finden, doch diese blieben aus, "nicht."

Sie wanderte zwischen den Tischen entlang, nicht fähig, stillzustehen. Warum nur? Warum musste sie ausgerechnet an _diese_ Klasse geraten? Diese Blicke... sie machten sie nervös. Wie sollte sie die Geschichte erzählen, ohne sich zu verraten? Ohne Panik zu verursachen und gleichzeitig doch Informationen herauszugeben? Wenn die Slytherins nicht in der Klasse gewesen wären, wäre es so viel einfacher! Sie konnte schlecht das Haus vor der versammelten Klasse heruntermachen...

"Salazar Slytherin", sagte sie in einer hoffentlich neutralen Stimme, "war für eine schärfere Auslese bei der Auswahl der Schüler. Er befand, dass das Studium der Zauberei nur durch und durch magischen Familien zustand – mit einem Wort: Reinblütern." Sie warf einen kurzen Seitenblick zu den Slytherins, aber deren Mienen verrieten ihr nichts. "Als er sich mit den anderen nicht einigen konnte, verließ Slytherin die Schule. Und hier beginnt die Legende."

Die Schüler merkten auf. Minerva wünschte sich, dass sie diesen Teil nicht erzählen müsste. Aber besser, sie erfuhren es von einer Person, die die Fakten richtig wiedergab – sofern es richtige Fakten bei einer Legende gab. Aber bevor irgendwelche Schüler Gerüchte in die Welt setzten, musste sie die Sachen richtig stellen.

"Die Legende besagt, dass Slytherin eine geheime Kammer in dieses Schloss einbaute, die Kammer des Schreckens, nach seiner Abreise vorsorglich versiegelt und nur durch seinen wahren Erben zu öffnen, wenn dieser nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde. Der Erbe allein sollte in der Lage sein, die Kammer zu öffnen, das Grauen im Innern zu entfesseln und damit die Schule von all jenen säubern, die unwürdig waren, Zauberei zu studieren."

Sie hörte, wie einer der Slytherins "Schlammblüter" sagte, aber sie wusste nicht, wer es war und konnte demnach nichts dagegen unternehmen. Außerdem musste sie sich erst um die Hufflepuffs kümmern – einige von ihnen sahen verängstigt aus.

"Natürlich wurde die Schule mehrfach durchsucht", sagte Minerva ihren Schülern in einem möglichst beruhigenden Tonfall, auch wenn sie wusste, dass alles, was sie nun sagte, reine Panikbekämpfung war. "Es gibt keine Spur von einer solchen Kammer."

...was nicht bedeutete, dass sie nicht existierte. Minerva schloss einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen, als erneut Emotionen, die sie längst vergessen geglaubt hatte, über sie hinwegrollten.

Als sie die Augen öffnete, meldete sich Miss Jones. "Was ist das Grauen in der Kammer?"

Minerva atmete tief durch. "In der Kammer soll Gerüchten zufolge etwas hausen, dass ausschließlich der Erbe Slytherins unter Kontrolle hat. Es heißt, die Kammer beherberge ein schreckliches Monster."

Die Schüler schwiegen.

* * *

"Auf ein Wort, Minerva."

Minerva schloss die Augen bei der Stimme. Er. Warum er? Warum nicht Lockhart? Oder Peeves? Oder Lockhart _und_ Peeves? Hauptsache nicht er.

"Ja?" Sie drehte sich zu ihrem jüngeren Kollegen um.

Severus sah sie mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck an. Manchmal war es schwer vorstellbar, dass Severus auch einmal ein Kind gewesen war, Schüler – _ihr_ Schüler. Oder es war einfach die Tatsache, dass ihr in letzter Zeit alles über den Kopf zu wachsen schien. Warum also nicht auch Severus?

"Sie wollten mich sprechen", bemerkte Minerva nach einer Weile des Schweigens.

Ihr Gegenüber nickte abwesend. "Unter vier Augen, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht."

Es machte ihr etwas aus. Sehr viel sogar. Sie wollte nicht allein mit ihm sein, nicht diesem Blick ausgeliefert sein, seinen Fragen...

"Natürlich."

Severus führte sie in einen unbenutzten Klassenraum und mit einer so nebensächlichen Geste verschloss er die Tür und legte einen Stillezauber darüber, dass Minerva ganz anders wurde. Sie versuchte jedoch, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Sie war eine Löwin, kein Kaninchen! Leider wusste die Schlange ihr gegenüber das nicht – oder sie wusste es besser. Minerva schluckte.

Er bemerkte es. "Ich sagte doch: unter vier Augen."

Minerva nickte.

"Meine Güte, Minerva, Sie sehen aus, als hätten Sie Angst, ich würde Ihnen den Kopf abreißen", sagte Severus und verdrehte die Augen. "Ich will nur ein harmloses Gespräch mit Ihnen führen, ohne unnötige Unterbrechungen."

Sie seufzte, nun ganz offen, und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, der gerade in der Nähe stand. Severus blieb stehen und sah sie wieder so undefinierbar an.

"Was ist los?", fragte er schließlich.

Natürlich, er musste die richtigen Fragen finden. Er fand sogar die Frage, die sie nicht beantworten konnte. Was _war_ denn los? Niemand im Schloss wusste es, außer derjenige, der die Ereignisse in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. Nur wer war es? Was hatte er vor? Was wurde hier gespielt?

"Lass es mich anders ausdrücken", sagte Severus kurz darauf. "Was ist _mit Ihnen_ los?"

"Nichts", log Minerva sofort.

"Zu schnell", bemerkte Severus. "Und zu vehement, nebenbei. Das Lügen sollten Sie üben, Minerva, damit legen Sie nämlich niemanden herein... oder, niemanden, der Erfahrung mit Schülern und deren Ausreden hat."

Minerva seufzte erneut. Vor einigen Jahren, da wäre sie es gewesen, die Severus zurechtgewiesen hätte. Aber Severus hatte seine Stellung innerhalb des Kollegiums inzwischen gefestigt, er hatte sich und seine Art etabliert und ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als Farbe zu bekennen: Er hatte sie durchschaut wie eine Erstklässlerin.

"Was willst du wissen?", fragte sie geschlagen.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. "Wir sind beim Duzen...?" Er zuckte ein wenig mit den Schultern. "Wie auch immer. Sie waren heute im Unterricht ein wenig angespannt, wie ich hörte."

"Angespannt." Minerva schnaubte. "Und wer hat dir das erzählt? Sind die Slytherins zu dir gekommen und haben sich über mich lustig gemacht?"

"Nein." Severus grinste spöttisch. "Ich habe sie belauscht."

Sie sah ihn an. "Du belauscht deine Schüler?", fragte sie fast entsetzt – so etwas würde ihr nicht einmal in den Sinn kommen.

"Warum nicht?", erwiderte Severus. "So erfährt man am ehesten, was sie planen. Nicht, dass ich sie daran hindern würde, aber ich weiß gerne im Voraus, was geschehen wird. Ich bin ein Slytherin, Minerva", fügte er hinzu.

"Slytherins belauschen sich gegenseitig?"

"Nun, eigentlich nicht." Er zuckte erneut die Schultern. "Aber Sie müssen zugeben, dass ich so gut wie nie in Streichen und ähnlichem verwickelt bin, weil ich nie da bin, wenn sie in Gang geraten."

Severus hatte einen Punkt. Dennoch, Minerva fand es nicht in Ordnung, die Schüler zu belauschen. Andererseits, wer wusste, was Severus anstellen würde, wenn er wirklich in einen der Streiche verwickelt wurde. Vielleicht war es besser so.

"Sie haben meine Frage nicht beantwortet." Severus lehnte sich gegen einen Tisch. "Sie waren angespannt. Und um ehrlich zu sein, dafür muss ich nicht einmal meine Schüler bespitzeln, um das zu bemerken: Sie sind die gesamte Woche schon so. Also, was ist los?" Er verschränkte die Arme. "Ich weiß, dass es mit der Kammer zu tun hat, aber Ihre Reaktion ist noch extremer als die von Pomona, und Sie wissen genau, wie Pomona ist."

Minerva rieb sich die Stirn, im Bewusstsein, vor einem Slytherin Schwäche zu zeigen. Aber wenn sie ehrlich war, dann war sie fast froh, dass Severus sie durchschaut hatte. Vielleicht half es, darüber zu reden. Mit den anderen konnte sie es nicht – sie kannte sie zu lange, zu genau, wusste zu genau, wie sie reagieren würden: mit Mitleid und Besorgnis. Severus war anders. Er mochte besorgt sein, zumindest ein wenig, sonst würde er sie nicht ansprechen, aber er zeigte es nicht. Er war im Grunde so wie immer. Wenigstens eine Sache, die sich nicht änderte.

Sie lächelte matt.

"Die Sache mit der Schrift und das mit Mrs. Norris... es ist einfach ein bisschen zu viel für mich", meinte sie ausweichend.

"Und deshalb sind Sie auch mehr betroffen als wir anderen, wie?" Severus lächelte zynisch. "Versuchen Sie etwas anderes, Minerva."

"Ist das wieder so eine Slytherinbeobachtung?", fragte Minerva ein wenig verärgert.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. "Nein. Nur Beobachtung. Dazu muss man kein Slytherin sein."

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn Severus je Auror geworden wäre, jeder Gefangene hätte ihm sofort ein Geständnis abgelegt. Er schaffte es, auf die eine oder andere Art an jeder Verteidigung vorbei, sei es nun durch die richtigen Fragen oder durch seine Sturheit. Tatsächlich wusste sie zumindest von einem anderen Slytherin, der Auror war, bei dem diese Dinge zutrafen – sofern man es eben nicht mit einem zweiten Slytherin zu tun hatte.

"Es ist die Kammer", sagte sie schließlich resigniert. "Zufrieden? Was willst du sonst noch?"

"Antworten", sagte Severus. "Sie wissen mehr, als Sie vorgeben zu wissen. Was ist es?"

"Die Kammer des Schreckens existiert."

Severus schwieg. Er wirkte keineswegs überrascht, wie Minerva fast erstaunt feststellte. Dabei war es doch eigentlich ein eher unbekannter Fakt, denn die Kammer war allgemein nur eine Legende. Ein Schauermärchen für viele.

"Ich weiß", bemerkte Severus schließlich, als Minerva nichts sagte. "Sie wurde bereits einmal geöffnet."

Minerva schloss kurz die Augen. "Was weißt du darüber?"

Er zuckte die Schultern. "Nicht viel. Das meiste sind wahrscheinlich nur Gerüchte."

"Vor fünfzig Jahren."

Severus blinzelte. "Bitte?"

"Es war vor fünfzig Jahren", wiederholte Minerva. "Zu meiner Schulzeit."

Etwas wie Verstehen glomm in Severus' Augen, aber er sagte nichts. Minerva war froh darüber, denn jetzt, wo sie es ausgesprochen hatte, es wieder real gemacht hatte, konnte sie keine Bemerkungen ertragen. Vor allem keine zu ihrer Beteilung in den Geschehnissen.

"Damals starb eine Schülerin, Myrthe, du solltest sie kennen..."

"In der Tat", sagte Severus wenig begeistert ob dieser Bekanntschaft.

Minerva lächelte schwach. "Nun, du kannst dir vielleicht denken, wie es mir geht. Ich habe schon einmal diese ganze Angst erlebt... und jetzt geschieht es wieder."

Er schwieg und sah an einen Punkt hinter ihr, nachdenklich wie sonst selten. "Nein, eigentlich nicht", meinte er nach einer Weile. "Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen. Hogwarts war – ist – in meiner Vorstellung immer ein relativ sicherer Ort gewesen. Die Gefahr war immer außerhalb des Schlosses, nie _innen_."

"Ja." Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber du kannst dir sicherlich denken, wie es ist, wenn die ganzen Gefühle, die ein Krieg außerhalb bringt, da sind – und man dann feststellt, man ist trotz allem nicht sicher. Du weißt, dass zu der Zeit in ganz Europa Krieg war. Es war kein kleiner Zaubererkrieg wie du ihn erlebt hast, es war ein Weltkrieg. Die Muggelgeborenen hatten Väter und Brüder, die im Krieg kämpften, auch Zaubererfamilien waren betroffen... wenn eine Stadt zerbombt wird, ist es egal, ob man Muggel oder Magier ist." Sie atmete tief durch. "Und stell dir vor, der Ort, den du bis dahin für sicher, uneinnehmbar gehalten hast – dieser Ort ist genauso gefährlich wie alles andere. Menschen sterben und du weißt nicht, wo du noch sicher sein kannst. Für mich ist es so, als würde diese Vergangenheit wieder aufleben, Severus. Die Gefahr ist zurück. _Sie ist im Schloss_."

Severus sah sie an, wieder dieser unleserliche Blick. Aber Minerva wusste auch so, dass er verstand. Und sie war froh, dass sie diese Dinge ausgesprochen hatte.

Der Schatten war ein wenig lichter geworden...

**~ E N D E ~**


End file.
